(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball bat with improved shock and vibration dampening. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ball bat with a handle, a barrel, and a socket assembly interposed between the handle and barrel. The socket assembly allows the barrel and handle to move relative to each other, which dampens shock and vibration.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Baseball and softball are very popular sports in the United States, Japan, Cuba, and elsewhere. Ball bats and similar implements which impart or receive impact forces transmit the shock and vibrations of impact to the handle of the bat, causing the hands of the user to receive an uncomfortable or painful sensation. This sensation is more pronounced when the impact occurs on an area of the bat outside of the center of percussion or “sweet spot” of the bat.
The problem of this sensation being transferred to a user is well known in baseball. Fear of pain or discomfort may decrease the user's confidence and enthusiasm, impairing his or her performance in the sport. This problem is especially troublesome for individuals first learning the game or children.
Shock absorbing ball bats are known in the prior art, but each have their drawbacks. For example, a large number of parts and complex construction may make such ball bats more expensive than a conventional ball bat. For ball bats including composite materials, a complex shock absorbing system may require separate curing steps for different components of the ball bat. Other methods of producing shock absorbing ball bats may by applicable only to bats with metal barrels. Accordingly, what is needed is a simple, reliable, and cost-effective design that is effective in reducing the uncomfortable sensation produced by impact on the ball bat.